This invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to an exercise device utilizing resistance and gravity to work the muscles of the user, particularly those of the upper and lower body.
Generally, exercise devices are known in the art that provide a framework for individuals to extend their upper torsos from a kneeling position to a prone position in order to strengthen and stretch various muscle groups of the upper torso. Indeed, as disclosed in the Cencig U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,944, issued Aug. 27, 1963, a typical apparatus would include a bimanual sliding member that could be propelled along a sliding surface by the user stretching the user's body from a kneeling to a prone position, and vice-versa.
However, known exercise devices are limited in several respects. For example, to the extent that such a device would employ resistant forces to inhibit the movement of a bimanual sliding member, that resistance could not be readily varied to adapt to the strength of the user. Further still, prior art devices did not provide adjustable resistance by elevating a track on which the bimanual sliding member maneuvered. Additionally, such prior devices were not adaptable to provide an exercise regime particularly and individually directed to the muscles groups of the arms, chest, or legs. Finally, such prior art devices were relatively bulky, heavy and difficult to store in small storage areas.
Accordingly, there developed a need for a low-cost, portable exercise device that provides a progressive resistance exercise regimen that not only allows for the concentric and eccentric contraction of the abdominal muscles, but also of the shoulder, arm, chest, back, leg and buttock muscle groups for a user of largely any physical condition.